From Beyond
by Mamoru's Playmate
Summary: Darien meets a mysterious woman who bewitches his heart.
1. Chapter 1

from beyond by m. playmate

disclaimer: standard sailor moon disclaimers apply.

prologue

have you ever felt as if someone or something is watching you, but nobody is there? has this presence felt really strong at certain times, like when your down in the dumps? we end this seminar today with these final thoughts.

so how did you like the seminar, guys, asked the guy with the brunette hair.

next time you drag us to one one of these things, zack, i'll beat your ass, said the guy with the strawberry blond hair.

come on, jay, it wasn't that bad. it was an uplifting experience. i always question why darien can go out to a club meet a woman and go out on a couple of dates with her before he's single again. and i know there's nothing wrong with him.

you may have something there, zack. because otherwise darien is repelled by all females. we could find a medium and have her tell us, replied nathan.

for some our gifts don't flow like that, answered a blond haired woman.

excuse me, miss, but this is an a and b conversation so just c your way out, replied jason.

oh, i am in this conversation. it's not nice to talk about people and their gifts without knowing the facts about how they work, exclaimed the blond. maybe your friend is a real jackass!! at the club he puts on the 'mr. nice guy' persona then after a few dates he shows his true colors. then the woman walked off.

that sounds like the perfect girlfriend for darien, said jason.

he would've been here with us this weekend if his business wasn't soo important, replied zack.

that was the first time ever this whole entire weekend that i even saw that chick, commented kevin.

yeah, i agree that was kinda creepy. and she does share dare's lovely attitude. too bad he had to work, responded nathan.

i know but she probably would have been repelled by him too, laughed jason.

what a bunch of assholes!!! mi, i'm on a mission.

i'm afraid to ask what kind of a mission it is, sere.

those boys have no idea what my gifts are. while they were talking i extracted information on their friend.

oh, great. sere, don't do it.

i am then going to make those assholes feel like assholes. their friend is away on business which makes i even better!

sere, leave it alone!

serena telepathed a picture of a guy to her twin sister.

now tell me hooking up with him wouldn't be a good thing?

still sere, you don't even know who he is.

sis, you forget all i need is a name and i can find out the information i already have. so, i'll meet up with you back home after i tend to business.

sere, what if he's a total asshole? i don't wanna wake up in the middle of the night and feel my sister's death.

he's just a ruthless business man that needs some loosening up. if anything i know that after i'm gone he'll be looking for me like a lost little puppy dog.

tbc ... 


	2. Chapter 2

from beyond by m. playmate (sere_)

disclaimer: you know the drill!!!!!

author's note: this is something i've been working on. and finally had the time to type up. i still do things the old fashion way!!!!

chapter one, part one

scotch on the rocks, an ebony haired man ordered from the bartender. he had been in every night since he got into town on his business trip. this client he had been dealing with was very difficult. hearing a feminine voice brought him out of his thoughts.

a sloe comfortable screw please.

'damn she must love her hard liquor,' thought the man as he looked up and down at the long haired blond. hard day, miss?

serena turned and looked she saw a very handsome ebony haired man. yeah, i'm passing through town on business and my sister keeps calling.

sounds like you need more then a sloe comfortable screw!! bartender, bring me and the lady a shot of jose.

exactly make mine a dirty orgasm!!!

they talked and drank for a few hours until the bar closed. serena could barely stand up and walk straight without stumbling over not that the guy was doing any better.

do you need some help to your room?

yes, i think those dirty orgasm's got me. i also think you need help to your room as well. and the man proceeded to help her.

what's your room number???

i think you need the most help. so, what's your room number??

after going back and forth for fifteen minutes they agreed to go to his room.

the man lead the blond to his room. once they were inside he had her help him to the bedroom. then they started kissing one another.

i've been wanting to do this since you sat next to me.

ah, so the truth finally comes out. i can't lie either i've been wanting to get you alone to myself. i wasn't liking the way the bartender was trying to flirt with you, said the blond as she began to take off her clothes.

both were so drunk that as soon as their heads hit the pillow they both fell out.

when the serena woke up in the morning she had a pounding headache. she got up slowly and tried to move slowly off the bed. feeling the cold air from the a/c reminded serena that her clothes were on the floor. serena looked at the half naked man on the bed who was still asleep.

'at least i know nothing happened,' thought serena as she made her way to the bathroom. she drew herself a nice warm bath in hope to make her awful headache go away.

darien awoke to a sweet scented smell coming from the bathroom and decided to check it out. as soon as he lifted his head from the pillow it started to throb.

'why is this happening?? i have a beautiful girl in my room and i have a headache from hell,' thought darien. he continued to get up as his head pounded away and walk to the bathroom.

to his surprise serena claimed the bath tub. she made a good picture laying there with the bubbles in the water and a wash cloth on her forehead.

you got a headache too??

serena continued to lay in the tub. i didn't want to be rude and disappear before you woke up so i thought i'd borrow your tub.

you're welcome to stay here in my room with me until you leave. maybe we could get to know each other better in the mean time.

well, i'm afraid after tomorrow i'll be leaving here. i stopped for a couple of days to rest between work and visiting my aunt. you see she's very ill and i needed a short break before i go see her...

tbc ... 


End file.
